Little Drops
by xXRomeXx
Summary: Raindrops and Roses. Girls in white dresses. The sky cries as two teens spend some time in the rain. Boomer is crazy for not bringing an umbrella. And then again, so is Bubbles.


**Little Drops**

 **This is only a practice. I don't really know what I'm doing. I haven't written in so long and my old fanfics just make me cry tbh. I realised I mostly write Boomubbles when my OTP is Butchercup. I have a strange writing style. Usually, I mark a new day with xxx so yeah...**

 _ **Raindrops and Roses. Girls in white dresses. The sky cries as two teens spend some time in the rain. Boomer is crazy for not bringing an umbrella. And then again, so is Bubbles.**_

 **Rated T**

 **Bubbles/Boomer – 18**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

 **Little Drops**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

It was a cold day.

Bubbles felt the raindrops beat against her window. She watched them run down the glass and disappear. The sky was a darkened gray-blue and it was sloppily painted with darker clouds. Her arms leaned against the window frame as she kept staring into the weather.

It wasn't too much of a crazy idea to go outside at that moment. The rain wasn't _that_ bad. She took a deep, relieving breath.

She'll do it.

Bubbles lifted herself from the window frame and dusted her jeans off. Her coat hung loosely from her couch and it was as if it were about to fall off if she didn't grab it. She took out the pretty purple umbrella from the hanger. The shade reminded her of her plush octopus, Octi. With a click of the lock, she opened her front door and peeked outside. Still not that bad. Slightly heavy. Not pouring though. She stepped one foot outside and opened her umbrella. Then, she locked the door behind her. Crisp air breezed against her skin and she could feel the coldness biting at her flesh and soon she wouldn't be able to feel anything. No matter. She'd just lose the feeling anyway.

It really was a cold day.

* * *

Some people may have called him an idiot for not bringing an umbrella. It didn't bother him. He loved feeling the rain on his skin, cooling him down. His clothes, however, couldn't be said the same for. Brick's gonna be _so_ mad. Only a few more blocks to walk and then he'd go home. Boomer pulled his hood over his face a little more. His body could take at least a little more until it got cold.

It started pouring. Shit.

His body felt much colder and wet. His head started to fill with the regret of walking in the rain. Maybe he should go home. Or he could walk for longer in the rain.

* * *

It really started gushing. Her hand was frozen on the metal handle of the umbrella. She wanted to at least spend a little more time in the rain before she went home. There was something about the sound of the rain on her umbrella that she liked and she didn't know why. It sounded like very quiet drums. As she turned the corner, a figure ran up the path walk. They didn't even have an umbrella.

Oh.

As he neared, Bubbles gave him her best smile. He slowed down as he approached her and looked up. Bubbles nodded politely at him.

"You… don't have an umbrella?" She asked. Boomer suddenly flushed in embarrassment. He really was an idiot for not bringing an umbrella.

"Not -ahem- not exactly," He started to mess with his wet clothes looking away from her. Exhaling, he continued. "I just... wanted to take a walk and I guess I didn't know that it was gonna rain this much." God, this was humiliating. Bubbles offered to let him stand under her umbrella.

"Do you wanna walk around together?" Company would be nice in the rain. It would feel much better. The sound of the rain sounded much nicer when shared with someone. His eyes widened. Is that a good sign?

"Well, I mean, if- _only_ if you want to I guess. I really don't mind," He started to ramble and Bubbles' lips curved upwards. He's such a dork.

"Well, come on!" She started to walk the way Boomer was going. Boomer was so damn tall that her arm had to stretch a little higher so he could get under it. Boomer told her that he'd start walking home and Bubbles said that she'd walk with him until he got there. He tried his best to start up a conversation.

"I really like walking in the rain," He started. "I just… I'm not even sure. I just like the feeling of the cold, wet rain on me. Sorry if I'm being a dumbass." Bubbles whipped her head towards him.

"Not at all! Tell me more! I love walking in the rain too," Boomer felt a little more confident in talking. He spoke up a little more and started to pour himself out like the rain.

"Well, I like the rings on the puddles when rain falls into them and it's kind of satisfying to watch, y'know? I like the feeling of it running down my skin. It's just so… refreshing." Bubbles gazed intently at his face and his actions. It was rather cute how he'd run his hand through his golden hair and just start talking some incoherent babbles.

"I like the scenery around me," She looked towards the foliage in a garden. "The little drops of rain just fall off of the leaves." Boomer nodded in agreement even though she was looking the other way.

It's rare to find someone who appreciated rain.

Boomer stopped as he neared his apartment. He turned to Bubbles and opened his mouth to say something. He looked around on the ground before closing his mouth. He tried again.

"Th-thanks for walking with me." He coughed awkwardly. "If it ever rains and you don't have an umbrella, I'll repay the favor." Bubbles beamed at this. She twirled her umbrella around in her hand and bounced on her heels.

"All right then!" She gave a goodbye before turning on her heel and walking away. Boomer watched her leave and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

xxx

* * *

The sky thundered a little bit. Bubbles ran to a bus shelter quickly. Damn, she should have known that it was going to rain. Curse her for not bringing an umbrella! If she flew home, would she still get wet? Certain. Hell knows when the rain would ever stop. Bubbles fumbled around in her purse until she found her cell phone. She prayed that Blossom or Buttercup would come with an umbrella to save her. Her fingers were about to touch the number keys until she spotted a man clad in a blue jacket holding a blue umbrella.

* * *

 **I've read MTH twice now and I'm still crying over how sbj-senpai is so good at writing hnnn. Anyway, I only wanted to do a short oneshot today. Maybe I'll write some more oneshots soon. Idk, i'm not really the writing type. I draw more.**

 **xXRomeXx**


End file.
